narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuki Kato
Mizuki Kato is a Konoha Chunin BloodWingdAngel created for fan fiction . She is a member of Squad One along with Yoshika Shotai and Shikyo Hyuua, and former jounin member Xen (who was the three's sensei) until his retirement. Apperence Mizuki is described as pretty by many that see her, especially Shikyo who has a massive crush on her. Her favorite color is purple, and is usually seen wearing a purple no sleeved top, along with black shorts or leggings. She also has green eyes, and red hair usually tied into a pony tail at the back. She is very small, being about 157 cm in Part I (5 foot 2), and only growing up to 165 in Part II (5 foot 5). In Part II, her outfit changes to have long black pants, black ninja shoes that cover more of her feet, a black headband around her waist, and a purple jacket with a fishnet and black undershirt (usually can only been seen when her jacket is damaged). Background Mizuki was raised in a family of ninja. Her mom was a medical ninja, and Mizuki decided to become one due to her mother's greatness as a medic nin. Due to always being criticized by her father for choosing the way of the medic (he wanted her to be a battle shinobi), she was drilled in taijutsu combat and basic ninjutsu by her father. This allowed Mizuki in the future to become a battle medical nin, allowing her to fulfill both the roles of healing and combat. Despite her father disapproving of the medical ninjutsu, he does realize her usefulness after her skills are displayed in front of him. Abilities In the beginning, Mizuki only had basic medical training from her mother, due to the medical ninjutsu training having to be done in secret form her father. Mizuki's specialty was more in the line of Taijutsu, which Shikyo was better at due to the gentle fist art. Mizuki serves as the backup of the team, more so when her medical ninjutsu training really begins after the Chunnin exams. She becomes an excellent medical nin, focusing on imporoving her taijutsu and speed, as well as her skills in the art of healing. In Part II, due to her drive her father takes her training a step farther and begins drilling her in Lightning Release, turning her into a fearsome battle medical-nin Chakra Control Due to her training as a medical nin, Mizuki has outstanding control over her chakra. Her ability to control her chakra made her excel at water walking, and really began to shine through after learning how to heal using her chakra. Taijutsu Having a strict training policy enforced by her father, Mizuki became a force at taijutsu style combat. Often underestimated, Mizuki can pack a punch on the battle field, using various arts taught to her by her father to deal massive damage to opponents, while at the same time keeping herself untouched through excellent dodging and blocking arts. Her small figure and speed comes in handy as well, being able to hit most opponents before they can even react to her moments. Ninjutsu After learning about medical ninjutsu from her mother, and after mastering the Mystical Palm Technique, Mizuki becomes a true medical ninja. Her abilities and incredible chakra control allow her to heal many injuries other ninja's would deem impossible, as well as hear many injuries in no time at all. She also learned how to use poisons from her mother, as well as how to create antidotes. After Part I, Mizuki noticed herself falling rapidly behind her teammates Yoshika and Shikyo, noticing their unique abilities made them strong and stand out. She constatnly compared them to her, and she began seeing herself as a generic medical ninja. Determined to not fall behind and provide more then just healing support for her team, Mizuki trained under her father more, learning that her chakra nature was like his (Lightning Release), and learned how to use Lightning Release Jutsu, even creating her own. Intelligence With extensive knowledge of the human body, Mizuki can aim for the weak and vital spots of a opponent using a combination of her taijutsu and her medical ninjutsu. This allows her to deal massive damage, especially when she fuses her medical arts with her fighting style overtime. This also aids her in healing, as she can pinpoint an injury and how vital it is almost instantly. While not as smart as most of her pears, her medical knowledge is a force to be reckoned with. Stats Part I Coming Soon Part II Coming Soon Trivia *Red hair is her creator's favorite hair color on a female. *Mizuki's mother trained only in Medical Ninjutsu, while her father trained only in Taijutsu and fighting arts. Because of this, Mizuki gained skills during her life similar to Sakura (however, she didn't get the ability to use her chakra to boost her strength, all her strength is natural or trained for) *Mizuki didn't train much in Ninjutsu as a child. This is due to her not knowing her chakra element, plus her father was more of a taijutsu specialist, and therefore opted to make Mizuki follow his footsteps. In between Part 1 and Part 11, Mizuki learns Lightning Release from her father. *Mare passed the Mary Sue Testhttp://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fandom:_Mary_Sue_Test Category:DRAFT